Un amour interdit
by Rei-no-Bara
Summary: Aiolos se sent abandonné parmi les chevaliers. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe amoureux à son tour. Mais il va devoir faire un choix. Entre amour et devoir.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! **

**Tous les chevaliers ont été ressuscités par Athéna après la guerre Sainte. **

**Résumé :**** Aiolia et Marine sont en couple. De son coté Aiolos se sent délaissé. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre lui aussi une jeune femme. Mais qui est-elle vraiment ?** **Entre amour et devoir son cœur devra choisir. **

**J'ai écrit cette fic y'a un moment pour un concours. Du coup elle est assez courte (mais je n'ai pas envie de la reprendre). Je la poste donc telle qu'elle. **

**Chapitre 1 :**

Aiolos regardait le soleil se lever. De sa maison il avait une vue plongeante sur les pics environnants. Chaque matin était un spectacle magnifique, sans cesse renouvelé et dont on ne pouvait se lasser. Il était le seul chevalier à disposer d'une si belle vue à cause de toutes les parois rocheuses qui bouchaient la vue à certains endroits.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Aiolia venait souvent le matin chez son frère pour contempler le soleil levant avec Marine. Ah qu'ils étaient heureux tous les deux ! D'autres couples aussi s'étaient formés. Soit entre chevaliers mêmes ou avec des personnes de l'extérieur. Cela se voyait, se sentait partout autour. Le Sanctuaire entier respirait le calme, la bonne humeur et l'amour. Seul Aiolos ne pouvait se mêler à l'allégresse générale. Les roses sentaient trop forts, les décorations étaient stupides, les rires sonnaient faux, la bonne humeur était pesante. Aiolos enviait son frère plus que tout. Mais en même temps il se sentait coupable envers lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui enlever son bonheur simplement parce que lui ne le connaissait pas. Aiolos avait souffert des blessures multiples, les assauts de ses compagnons, les lances, la trahison et même la mort. Mais il ne supportait pas la solitude. Oh bien sur il n'était jamais vraiment seul ! Aiolia ne le délaissait pas non plus. Et il restait tous ses amis qui venaient le voir ou l'invitaient, riaient, faisaient la fête à toute heure. Mais Aiolos se sentait solitaire. Et c'était le pire des châtiments.

Il entendit deux voix monter les escaliers en riant. Aiolia et Marine sûrement. Il ne se sentit pas la force de les voir encore ce matin. Il n'avait plus envie de se forcer à sourire. Il se retira dans sa chambre, laissant les tourtereaux seuls à grand regret. Il s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne serait là pour personne aujourd'hui.

Ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée qu'Aiolos se décida à bouger. Il avait entendu à certains moments d'autres chevaliers passer dans sa maison mais n'avais vraiment pas eu envie de les voir. Il joua l'endormi jusqu'à être sur d'être tranquille. Ah si il pouvait séparer Aiolia et Marine ! La vie reprendrait son cours normal et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Choqué par ses propres pensées Aiolos se mit carrément la tête sous l'eau pour se calmer. Il avait les idées rafraichies mais il avait aussi besoin d'une bonne promenade ! Et si ça ne le calmait pas, il ne restait plus qu'à se taper la tête contre les piliers de la maison ! C'était une bonne tactique pour se défouler ! Aiolos l'avait déjà expérimenté à plusieurs reprises.

Le sagittaire enleva son armure. Elle pesait trop lourd pour lui. Non pas physiquement, il en avait l'habitude et elle était légère mais elle pesait lourd sur le cœur. Parce qu'il savait très bien que c'était à cause d'elle qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir une femme à aimer. Il aimait Athéna certes et lui avait dévoué sa vie. Il ne regrettait jamais son choix pourtant c'était maintenant une contrainte. Il enviait en fait ceux qui avaient une vie normale, ceux qui ne savaient pas ce qu'il y avait derrière les collines de Grèce. Son armure protégeait son corps des attaques ennemis mais aussi son cœur des attaques de l'amour. Athéna, en le ressuscitant, lui avait fait cadeau de la vie mais aussi de ces souffrances. Il était mort par amour pour une déesse mais la déesse de l'amour se vengeait maintenant de l'avoir longtemps dédaigné, lui refusant tous ses bienfaits. Qu'avait-il fait à l'Olympe pour mériter tout ça ? Il n'avait rien demandé ! Au contraire il avait fait tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé sans jamais se plaindre ou regarder en arrière.

Il sortit discrètement de la maison. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on le voit et encore moins qu'on le suive. Il ne prit pas les escaliers. Au contraire il partit directement sur les routes rocailleuses de la région. Il dévia vite du sentier et dévala les pics abrupts, sautant par dessus les ravins pour le seul plaisir de la proximité avec le danger. Les pierres roulaient à ses yeux, menaçant de le faire tomber. Il glissait sur les roches et la terre. Il prenait de plus en plus de vitesse. Mais il se sentait libre et vivant. Le soleil frappait ses muscles. Il avait d'autres ailes. Et il se perdit dans ses pensées.

Fatalement il chuta. Son pied s'était posé sur une pierre instable qui s'état détaché sous le poids du chevalier. Il roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de pouvoir s'accrocher à une autre pierre dépassant de la paroi. Il avait de multiples écorchures peu profondes qui saignaient mais rien de bien grave. Et il se mit à rire. Un rire franc, joyeux dont il n'avait plus l'habitude. Et ce rire se répercuta à travers les vallons. Tous les villages alentours et les maisons du Sanctuaire l'entendirent comme un lointain écho.

Aiolos se releva, sourire aux lèvres. Il finit sa descente, plus prudemment, s'épousseta un peu et reprit sa route. Il était tellement bien comme ça ! Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé ! En fait il fallait qu'il discute avec son frère. C'était la meilleure solution. Il lui expliquerait son problème et s'arrangerai avec lui. Aiolia le comprendrait surement. Faut croire que la chute lui avait remis les idées en place. Tout allait redevenir normal au Sanctuaire et les chevaliers d'ors seraient de nouveau comme des frères.

Il marcha encore un peu sur les terrains désertiques. Et alors qu'il se sentait prêt à rentrer il entendit un cri, un cri de femme, au détour de la route. Il couru pour en savoir l'origine. Ses instincts de défenseur de la veuve et l'orphelin reprirent le dessus.

Au détour d'une paroi il aperçut une femme collée contre la paroi rocheuse, un homme en face, tenant de l'entrainer par le poignet avec lui en tirant comme un damné. Aiolos était prêt à lancer une attaque. De quel droit brutalisait-il une femme ? Mais un bon chevalier sait se maitriser ! Ce n'est qu'un mortel après tout ! Une attaque d'un chevalier d'or comme lui serait fatale pour un homme ordinaire et surtout un grand gaspillage de cosmo énergie. Aiolos réfléchit très vite. Puis il se contenta d'attraper au vol le bras prêt à s'abattre sur la demoiselle apparemment pétrifiée. Le fermier était surpris certes mais était paré à la riposte, surtout verbal ! Les insultes fusaient et il ne se modérait absolument pas. Aiolos y mit fin avec un bon coup de poing sur sa face. Ça soulage ! Le fermier n'eut d'autre choix que de s'enfuir, la main contre une joue douloureuse et le nez surement cassé. Il serait bon pour se reposer un bon moment.

Aiolos était fière de lui ! Il était le meilleur des chevaliers ce n'était pas pour rien. Alors il se retourna vers la jeune fille, grand sourire aux lèvres. Il s'attendait à un remerciement, un grand sourire, peut-être même plus. Mais resta interdit. Il n'avait en face que des yeux sombres, un visage fermé et un mépris évident qui lui était adressé !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Là c'était le bouquet ! La journée avait bien commencée et voilà qu'elle avait envie de tout envoyer chier !

Sélèna, chevalier de l'étoile Terrestre du Secret n'avait pas croisé Minos, son supérieur, ce matin, évitant donc ses critiques méchantes. Il ne savait faire que ça. Elle était directement allée se poser à coté du Tartare, y restant toute la matinée. Les cris tout autour faisaient une mélodie apaisante, revigorante. Elle se sentait tellement bien ici. C'était son lieu favori. Les flammes dansaient, projetant des ombres magnifiques sur son superbe surplis. Ravivée elle s'était remise debout et était retournée dans sa chambre, au plus profond des limbes. Elle avait enlevé amoureusement son surplis pièce par pièce et les avait posées sur son lit. Elle se sentait si bien dedans. Elle avait caressé chacune des pièces avec amour. Elle avait ensuite revêtu une tunique marron, sobre mais si désagréable, coupée par une fine ceinture blanche. Elle avait finit en peignant ses longs cheveux noirs et les avait attaché à moitié. Elle s'en fichait de son apparence. Il fallait juste passer inaperçu.

Elle avait eu envie de faire un tour à la surface durant toute l'après-midi. Minos aurait désapprouvé ça ! Comme toujours ! Mais elle adorait semer la zizanie dans les petits villages de Grèce et elle n'écoutait plus personne depuis longtemps. Désobéir était si plaisant ! Sélèna était faite pour ça ! Et elle pouvait ainsi garder l'œil sur le Sanctuaire sans jamais pouvoir y accéder.

Elle s'était alors téléportée sur les collines entourant le lieu-dit du Sanctuaire et avait masqué sa cosmo-énergie. Personne n'avait eu le temps de la repérer elle en était sur. À peine arrivée sur le sentier, un homme l'avait attrapée par le bras et voulait l'emmener. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Sélèna avait crié par surprise d'abord mais elle était ravie ! Elle s'imaginait déjà ses cris de souffrance, ses larmes et ses supplications quand elle allait le torturer. Par quoi allait-elle commencer ? Le feu ? Une attaque basique ? Ce sale mortel l'avait touchée de ses mains impures et il allait le payer cher. De sa vie d'ailleurs. C'était une très bonne idée !

Et voilà qu'un autre homme était venu, l'avait frappé à sa place. Et en plus il en semblait fier ! Sélèna le dévisagea de bas en haut avec un mépris peint sur le visage. Il était couvert de poussière ! Et il avait des écorchures de partout. Il était plein de petites gouttes de sang séché. Pas glamour du tout quoi. Il n'avait qu'un pantalon pour simple habit et un bandeau dans ses cheveux blonds décoiffés. Il était sale quoi, mal habillé.

- Tout va bien ?

- Je t'ai rien demandé !

Non mais c'est vrai ! Il était venu lui gâcher son plaisir, il ne fallait pas l'oublier !

- Il ne vous a pas fait mal au moins ?

Mais c'est qu'il était collant en plus ! Il insistait bien trop au goût de Sélèna.

- Non ! Je ne vous remercierais pas si c'est ce que vous attendez !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je n'avais pas besoin de votre aide !

Elle se retourna et commença à repartir d'un pas ferme. Elle se forçait à ne pas regarder derrière mais sentait que l'homme la suivait ! Et cela l'énervait profondément. Elle devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas le griller sur place. Agacée au possible elle se retourna. L'homme avait un sourire confiant sur son visage d'imbécile.

- Pourquoi tu me suis ?

- Je veux être sur que vous rentriez chez vous sans problème !

Et le pire c'est qu'il était très sérieux ! Il s'y croyait à fond le bougre. Mais ça n'allait pas être possible. En regardant de plus près Sélèna vit qu'il était plutôt musclé, sans que ça soit trop non plus. Ça devait être un autre fermier du coin, travaillant aux champs, d'où la poussière. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant en tout cas. Sélèna se sentit presque gênée de son attitude, chose nouvelle pour elle. La gentillesse ne faisait pas partie de son caractère c'est tout. Mais puisqu'il fallait passer pour une humaine.

- Bon merci. C'est… gentil de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure.

Elle manqua de s'étrangler en prononçant ses mots.

- De rien c'est mon devoir !

Faudrait savoir ! Il fallait le remercier ou non ? En plus il se prenait pour un héros ! Elle qui faisait un effort considérable, il pouvait au moins le remarquer et adopter un ton un peu moins condescendant. Mais il continua:

- Bon je vous raccompagne. Les routes ne sont pas sures. Je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait encore quelque chose.

- NON !

Elle vit le recul chez l'homme. Elle se reprit vite, jouant son rôle de pauvre jeune fille éplorée à fond :

- Euh non… Je vais me débrouiller. Ça va aller. Je n'habite pas loin.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Oui ! C'est bon lâches-moi un peu !

Le ton était remonté, le naturel revenait au triple galop. A présent l'homme était prêt à rire. Il se foutait d'elle c'était sur. Elle avait tellement envie de le foudroyer d'une bonne attaque. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit si proche du Sanctuaire, c'était risquer de se faire repérer par ces crétins de chevalier d'or. Il fallait qu'elle tienne encore quelques minutes.

- Bon d'accord je vous laisse ! Mais à condition que vous reveniez demain !

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Sa voix contenait de la rage à présent. Il la considérait comme un chien c'est pas possible ! Pour lui donne des ordres.

- Disons juste pour faire connaissance. Et vous m'amusez ! Un animal sauvage à dresser c'est toujours intéressant !

- Je ne suis pas un animal !

- Disons demain à la même heure ?

- Mais tu rêves ! Je suis pas à ta disposition !

Cette fois elle se mit à courir afin de s'éloigner au plus vite. Elle l'entendit lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Mais maintenant cela ne pouvait être qu'une horreur. Sa journée était gâchée ! Elle retourna dans le monde qu'elle appréciait. Celui des ténèbres, de la souffrance, du mal à l'était pur. Elle remit précipitamment son surplis, soupirant d'aise.

Elle le détestait ce mec au sourire suffisant, méprisant et à la chevelure aussi éclatante que le soleil. Ah ce qu'elle aimerait entendre ses cris de douleurs dans le Tartare ! Une fois qu'elle l'y aurait plongé elle-même bien sûr !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Aiolos la regarda s'éloigner avant d'éclater franchement de rire une nouvelle fois. Jamais il n'avait ri autant en si peu de temps. Elle n'était vraiment pas féminine celle là ! On aurait dit une lionne sauvage, aussi mal peignée qu'agressive. Et en même temps ça lui avait fait du bien. Il entreprit de remonter la pente tranquillement, prenant son temps cette fois.

De retour dans la maison du Sagittaire il prit une bonne douche. Il avait du paraître vraiment sale à la pauvre fille. Il se frotta particulièrement ses cheveux blonds pour enlever la poussière. Il passa ensuite plusieurs minutes à nettoyer sa douche. Plus frais à présent, il remit sa lourde armure d'or. Il descendit voir ensuite son frère. Ils devaient parler ! Mais il fut arrêté par Shakka dans la maison de la Vierge.

- Toi tu as changé !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Shakka.

Shakka était assis, comme à son habitude devant la statue de Bouddha. Il avait bien senti le ton sarcastique de son ami sans pour autant le relever. Les yeux fermés mais il était bien plus attentif que les autres. Aiolos allait lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire mais le chevalier de la Vierge devança sa question, comme toujours :

- Ton cosmos semble apaisé, plus doux que ces derniers mois. Tu t'es réconcilié avec toi-même à ce que je vois ! Façon de parler bien sur…

- Si tu le dis c'est que ça doit être vrai !

Aiolos préférait éluder la question implicite plutôt que de parler de la jeune fille rencontrée. Ce qui était stupide en un sens. Pourquoi cacherait-il un fait insignifiant ? Elle n'était qu'une connaissance après tout, et même encore moins. Mais on ne savait jamais. Il se sentait bloqué. Il salua Shakka de la main, geste inutile certes, et continua sa route.

En arrivant dans la maison de son frère il dut affronter un grand et lourd silence. Son frère avait du sortir avec Marine pour une petite balade romantique sous les étoiles. Ce n'était pas bien important. La discussion serait juste reportée de quelques heures. Mais ces heures-là passèrent ! Aiolos n'en pouvait plus d'attendre en se tournant les pouces, assis dans une maison vide. Si Aiolia voulait parler il n'aurait qu'à monter. Toute la bonne humeur de son frère s'était envolée d'un seul coup. Il remonta les marches en bougonnant, faisant claquer l'or contre la pierre. Dans la maison de la Vierge Shakka l'interpella à nouveau :

- Oublies ce que je t'ai dit ! Tu es toujours autant en colère qu'avant !

Mais Aiolos ne releva pas, ne s'arrêta même pas. Il passa le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, ne se manifestant jamais quand quelqu'un passait par sa maison, et répondant encore moins aux invitations lancées par d'autres chevaliers quand il passait. Il n'était là pour personne. Son frère ne vint même pas le voir.

Le lendemain, il repartit dans les rochers, non loin de là où il avait entendu le cri la veille. Et il attendit. Longtemps. Et même plusieurs jours de suite. Il attendu en tout un mois avant de pouvoir revoir la jeune fille. Pendant ce mois il fut morose pour tout le monde, grognant sur tout ceux qui s'approchaient ou tentaient de lui parler. Et il s'entrainait de moins en moins. On lui avait interdit l'arène d'entrainement quand il avait détruit tous les gradins pour la troisième fois. Lui-même ne s'expliquait pas cet énervement. Aiolia avait cessé de venir le matin avec sa petite amie pour voir le soleil levant. Il se montrait de moins en moins avec elle. Alors pourquoi ? Mais Aiolos n'arrêtait pas de penser à ces grands cheveux noirs et ces yeux verts magnifiques. Mais cette attente rendit encore plus précieux le souvenir de la jeune femme et encore plus beau le moment des retrouvailles.

Même si c'était plutôt une chute qu'une vraie retrouvaille. Aiolos était assis sur un rocher quelconque, le regard dans le vague, ne pensant à rien de particulier. Il profitait du paysage grandiose sous ses yeux. Il entendit soudain un bruit de rocher qui dégringole. Il se retourna et vit une avalanche rocailleuse qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il pouvait esquiver facilement mais au moment de bouger il vit un éclat noir à travers les pierres. Des mèches noires qui flottaient dans l'air. La fille devait marcher sur la falaise et là elle tombait sur lui. Si Aiolos ne la sauvait pas elle risquait une mort certaine en atterrissant et en se faisant écraser par les pierres. La hauteur était telle qu'aucun humain n'aurait pu survivre et les rochers étaient énormes. Aiolos devait se décider très vite. Lancer une attaque pour détruire les rochers risquait de la blesser elle. Et il y en avait bien trop à détruire pour bien viser.

Mais déjà il n'avait plus le temps de réfléchir. Les chevalier d'or sauta, se servant des rochers comme tremplin jusqu'à l'atteindre. Il la récupéra dans ses bras rapidement. Il se dépêcha de lui mettre une main sur les yeux. Autant pour la rassurer que pour qu'elle ne voie pas les pouvoirs de son sauveur. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer plus que ça. Elle criait et se débattait comme un diable dans les bras. Ses paroles étaient couvertes par le bruit des pierres. Il les prit pour des prières ou des mots que l'angoisse lui dictait.

Il la posa à contrecœur quelques mètres plus loin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Sélèna ne voulait plus aller en Grèce ! Ou du moins pas près du Sanctuaire. Mais elle ne résista pas plus de quelques semaines, elle était de nature curieuse. Trois semaines pour être précis.

Discrètement elle revint un jour sur les falaises rocailleuses. Si l'homme n'était pas là elle pouvait continuer ses méfaits et tout oublier. Mais dès le premier jour elle le vit assis sur un rocher, l'attendant certainement. Elle le voyait de dessus mais elle le reconnut sans problème. Il était toujours vêtu de la même manière, juste un peu moins poussiéreux et sale.

Une peur la retenait tous les jours de descendre. Elle avait une boule inexplicable dans le ventre. Du coup elle eu une semaine entière pour l'observer avec attention. Il avait une bonne tignasse blonde. Qu'ils devaient être doux ses cheveux ! Et il avait de puissants muscles. Sélèna imaginait sans peine la puissance de ses étreintes. Elle ne voyait pas son visage mais parvenait à le recréer de mémoire. Et plus la semaine avançait, plus Sélèna passait de temps à l'observer et à se rapprocher dangereusement du bord. Fatalement les rochers glissèrent un jour sous elle, l'entrainant avec eux. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle ne pensa même pas à se rattraper. Et avant même de réagir elle se retrouva prise dans l'étreinte qu'elle convoitait secrètement. Mais pas comme elle l'avait rêvé. Pour cacher son trouble, trop évident à son goût, elle se mit à crier autant d'insultes qu'elle le pouvait contre ce malotru qui la sauvait ! Elle devait être rouge ! Elle se sentait humiliée ! Un chevalier des enfers sauvé par un paysan humain et pour la deuxième fois en plus ! Elle allait être la risée des Enfers se ça se savait.

Il la posa enfin quelques mètres plus loin ! Son premier réflexe fut de se dégager de ces bras et de s'éloigner de plusieurs pas, le dos tourné à son sauveur.

- Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ?

La question la prise un peu au dépourvu. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, la tête toujours baissée.

- Non… Merci ! Même si j'aurais pu m'en sortir !

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde !

Sélèna releva les yeux quelques instants. L'homme avait un grand sourire ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce sourire soit si beau et réchauffe autant le cœur de la jeune femme ? Elle tenta de repartir mais il l'arrêta d'un bras et la força à la regarder.

- Puisqu'on a pas eu le temps pour les présentations la dernière fois : je m'appelle Aiolos.

Il semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

- Sélèna, murmura t'elle

- Enchanté ! Mais t'es bien plus bavarde quand il s'agit de crier et d'insulter !

- C'est pas vrai ! Tu n'es qu'un homme méprisable, un salaud de première … !

- Bah tu vois bien que si !

Il était en train de l'embobiner en beauté ! Et elle, elle galopait la tête la première. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de partir pourtant ! Son visage était si près du sien à présent ! Il suffirait qu'elle s'approche de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir le toucher. Sélèna sentit son visage s'empourprer de plus en plus. Elle vit avec stupeur que c'était lui qui s'approchait ! Elle ferma les yeux et consentit pour une fois à se laisser aller. Personne ne le saurait après tout. Elle sentit les lèvres chaudes d'Aiolos sur les siennes. A cet instant plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Hormis lui. Elle se sentait transportée plus loin que les constellations du ciel étoilé. Le baiser prit fin trop vite à son goût.

- Pourquoi un baiser ne peut-il être éternel ? pensa t'elle dans un souffle.

Aiolos n'avait pas bougé et la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il essuya une larme sur la joue de Sélène. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Pourquoi elle pleurait d'ailleurs ?

Réalisant ce qui venait de se produire, Sélèna eut alors la réaction la plus normale selon elle : la fuite ! Elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible, plantant Aiolos là, seul. Elle retourna rapidement aux Enfers et remit son surplis. A ce moment seulement elle respira. Elle se sentait mieux avec son armure sur le dos, la protégeant de tout. Elle était une spectre d'Hadès et voilà qu'elle avait les mêmes sentiments qu'une stupide femme humaine. Elle n'avait pas le droit et ne voulait pas ! C'était comme une trahison envers elle et son maître.

C'est ainsi que Sills, son frère, Chevalier de l'Etoile terrestre de la Folie, la trouva, assise sur son lit et perdue dans ses pensées. Il l'apostropha :

- Bon tu bouges ?

Sélèna fut tellement surprise qu'elle se releva d'un bond et se mit à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un seul saut, prête à l'attaque.

- Bien sœurette ! Tu fais des progrès. Mais si j'avais été un ennemi j'aurais eu le temps de te tuer bien avant !

- Oui c'est bon épargnes moi tes sarcasmes, ça changera. Qu'est ce que tu fous ici d'abord grand frère stupide ?

- Minos m'envoie te chercher figures-toi ! Réunion exceptionnelle.

- Pas envie ! Fous moi la paix !

- Pas le choix. Une bataille se prépare. T'étais où pour pas le savoir ?

Sélèna ne répondit pas du tout à cette dernière question.

Voilà exactement ce dont Sélèna avait besoin pour se détendre : un carnage. ! Rien de mieux pour se changer les idées. Elle suivit docilement, un peu trop d'ailleurs, Sills jusqu'au rassemblement, du coté de première prison. Minos avait déjà commencé à parler :

- Nous allons faire des équipes ! Faudra jouer serré cette fois ! Je veux que vous fassiez le plus de dégâts possibles. Autant humain que matériels. N'épargnez personne surtout. Mes espions m'ont informé des forces de l'ennemi : les soldats ne seront en aucun cas un problème, les chevaliers de bronzes et d'argents non plus. Mais méfiez vous de plusieurs chevaliers d'or : celui du Bélier, on dit qu'il cacherait de grands pouvoirs, celui de la Vierge, qui a un cosmo hors du commun, et celui du Sagittaire. C'est le plus sage et le plus redoutable des hommes selon les rumeurs. Il ne craint rien ni personne et ne recule devant rien. C'est lui que vous devrez abattre en premier. Le reste sera une grande partie de plaisir je vous le promets. Le Sanctuaire va comprendre ce qu'il en coûte de s'opposer aux forces des ténèbres.

Sélèna n'écoutait déjà plus depuis un moment. Elle s'imaginait, auréolée de gloire sur le champ de bataille en étant celle qui tuerait ce chevalier du Sagittaire. Tout redeviendrait normal.

Et en même temps elle rêvait à Aiolos. Elle se souvenait surtout de l'éclat de ses yeux. Son cœur lui faisait mal dans la poitrine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Après le départ de Sélèna, Aiolos remonta la pente. Il était certes troublé par le départ précipité de Sélèna mais mit ça sur le compte de la surprise et de l'émotion. Et durant toute la soirée il se montra le plus joyeux des compagnons. Au point même qu'il inquiéta Aiolia qui s'en ouvrit à son frère en fin de journée.

- Grand frère ?

- Hum …

- Tout va bien ?

- Le mieux du monde frérot !

Aiolia n'était pas convaincu ! Il sentait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Il insista. Dans un soupir et avec un grand sourire, Aiolos avoua :

- Et si je te dis que je suis amoureux ?

Alors là Aiolia était soufflé. Son frère, qui avait passé sa vie au service des autres, était mort pour sa déesse, avait pu rencontrer une fille et était tombé amoureux. Tant mieux mais en même temps c'était inquiétant. Qui avait bien pu capturer le cœur du héros aux ailes dorés ? Et comment l'avait-il rencontré ? Et pourquoi ne la lui présentait-il pas ?

Aiolos et Sélèna passèrent plusieurs après-midi l'un avec l'autre. Ils étaient certes gênés au début à cause de leur baiser. Pourtant ils se parlèrent longuement, au début comme des amis, puis plus sérieusement. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, profitant juste d'être ensemble. Aiolos repoussait à chaque instant le moment où il devrait lui dire qu'il était un chevalier et pouvait ne jamais revenir. Il se sentait tellement bien avec elle. Il avait réussi à la faire rire et ne s'en lassait pas. Ses yeux devenaient plus éclatants quand elle riait de bon cœur. Elle commençait à se laisser aller. Bien que les insultes restaient ses paroles préférées.

Leurs rendez-vous duraient de plus en plus longtemps à chaque fois. Ils finirent par pouvoir observer un coucher de soleil, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux comme jamais. Aiolos sentait bien que Sélèna cachait quelque chose elle aussi. Elle restait toujours évasive quand il la questionnait sur son enfance, sa famille. Il savait juste qu'elle avait un grand frère. Mais il ne voulait en savoir plus de toute façon. Il avait l'impression que tout se briserait s'il en apprenait plus. Etre avec elle lui suffisait amplement.

Les jours défilèrent ainsi. Aiolos se sentait le plus heureux des hommes sur Terre. Son cœur allait exploser d'amour. Un amour qui lui était rendu au centuple par Sélèna, ses paroles, ses caresses. Il pouvait l'observer pendant des heures entières. Il lui semblait qu'elle était devenue plus importante que sa vie entière. Il mourrait plutôt que de la perdre.

Mais toute chose à une fin. Aiolia et d'autres chevaliers avaient bien remarqué les absences prolongées de leur camarade. Et ils s'en inquiétaient. Ce n'était pas le genre du Sagittaire. Ils en parlaient régulièrement, se demandant comment agir. Ils voulaient le suivre mais cela aurait été un manque évident de confiance. Un soir, Aiolia prit les devants :

- Moi je veux savoir ! Demain j'irais avec lui.

Les autres chevaliers ne purent que acquiescer même s'ils n'étaient pas convaincus. Cependant il s'agissait de leur ami !

Le lendemain donc Aiolos partit comme d'habitude dans la vallée. Il était trop obnubilé par Sélèna pour se rendre compte que son frère en armure le suivait de loin. Aiolia vit parfaitement les deux amants se retrouver et s'embrasser, du haut de sa falaise. Ainsi son frère avait bien rencontré quelqu'un. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas moche. Mais pourquoi la cacher alors ? Il les suivit quelques temps encore. Cette fille paraissait bizarre. Il les vit s'asseoir contre la falaise, la femme assise entre les jambes de son frère qui la tenait serrée contre lui. Ils riaient tous les deux et semblaient heureux. Il voulait en avoir le cœur net. S'il s'était trompé il s'excuserait plus tard à son frère.

Il descendit lentement et s'approcha, comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il soit là, en plein milieu de nul part.

- Bonjour Aiolos. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Et accompagné en plus.

Le couple eut la même réaction de sauter sur leurs jambes. Sélèna se plaça instinctivement devant Aiolos :

- Un chevalier ! Sauves-toi mon amour ils sont dangereux !

- Mais non ! Aiolia … !

Aiolos voulait surtout engueuler le lion pour être venu mais il fut tellement surpris par ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux qu'il n'arriva plus à articuler le moindre son. Une armure noire comme les ténèbres avait entièrement recouvert le corps de Sélèna, toujours devant lui. Elle aussi était un chevalier ! Il voulait lui poser mille questions mais elle semblait aussi surprise que lui. Elle se retourna vers lui et baissa précipitamment les yeux. Elle s'enfuit encore ! Cette fois de plus Aiolos ne bougea pas. Il ne pouvait plus.

- Tu étais avec une spectre d'Hadès ! criait le jeune lion.

- Ne dis pas de conneries Aiolia ! C'était juste une armure, rien ne dit qu'elle soit au service d'Hadès.

- En armure noire ? Tu veux que ça soit qui d'autre à part un surplis ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Et pourquoi es-tu là d'abord ?

- Parce ce que je m'inquiétais figures-toi !

- Et c'est une raison pour me suivre ?

- Tu m'en aurais parlé, j'aurais pas été obligé de te suivre !

Le ton montait de plus en plus entre les deux frères alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble au Sanctuaire. Ils passaient de maisons en maisons mais aucun autre chevalier ne voulait se mêler de cette querelle fraternelle et les laissaient passer sans les inquiéter. Aiolos était tellement surpris qu'il ne pouvait que déverser sa colère contre son frère. Même si ce que le préoccupait était cette armure.

Une fois seul dans sa chambre, Aiolia laissé dans sa propre maison avec Marine qui tentait en vain de le calmer, Aiolos put réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui. Etait-elle vraiment une spectre ? Ce n'était pas possible. Pas sa Sélèna ! C'est vrai qu'elle faisait un peu sauvage mais elle était tendre et attentionnée. Et si c'était la vérité ? Il ne pourrait plus se battre contre les armées d'Hadès. Comment blesser la femme qu'il aimait. Oh oui il l'aimait, il en était sur ! Aiolos se sentait comme au dessus d'un gouffre, tiraillé entre devoir et passion. Il ne savait plus qui croire, que faire. Si seulement il avait pu être un homme normal, libre d'aimer qui il voulait. Et il voulait aimer Sélèna et seulement elle.

Aiolos passa la nuit à réfléchir sans parvenir à trouver une solution. Et dans les jours suivants il ne put sortir de sa maison. Il pleura comme jamais il ne s'en serait cru capable, son armure posée loin de lui. Il refusa de parler à quiconque et encore moins à Aiolia qu'il rendait responsable de la perte de son bonheur.


	6. Chapter 6

**Si la fic vous plait, merci de laisser un message pour le dire ! De même si ça vous plait pas d'ailleurs. Quelque chose qui me permettrait de m'améliorer…**

**Ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est gratuit ! **

**Chapitre 6 :**

Sélèna était perdue elle aussi. Elle ne savait pas non plus quoi penser. Pourquoi Aiolos connaissait ce chevalier d'Or ? Elle avait bien sentie qu'il avait un secret mais n'avait jamais voulu lui demander. Elle aurait du lui révéler le sien.

Avec lui elle se sentait tellement femme ! Elle n'avait peur de rien et n'aurait jamais voulu quitter ses bras. Des bras puissants, bronzés qui l'entouraient et lui faisaient tout oublier. Plus rien n'existait alors. Il n'y avait plus d'armée, de plan de bataille, de désespoir.

Et à cause de Sills tout était fichu. C'est lui qui avait amené son armure en Grèce, la suivant un jour. Il disait s'inquiéter pour elle. Mais il avait bien rit ensuite. Sélèna était sûre qu'Aiolos avait eu peur d'elle. Et si il connaissait les chevaliers d'ors, ceux-ci lui expliqueraient bien trop vite qui elle était en réalité.

Tout était brisé en elle. Elle avait rêvé d'un bonheur interdit, s'en était approché trop près et s'était brulé les ailes. Pourquoi n'avait t'elle pu être une femme normale, libre d'aimer l'homme de son choix, d'aimer Aiolos ? Elle ne pouvait oublier son visage, le désespoir se lisant sans peine sur ses traits. Sélèna aurait voulu s'arracher le cœur plutôt que de lui faire autant de peine. Elle se sentait tellement mal elle-même.

Son frère, battu par sa sœur quand elle avait appris ce qu'il avait fait, ne la laissa pas en paix. Il la força à suivre les plans de bataille de Minos. Pire, il la força à révéler tout ce qu'elle savait sur les alentours du Sanctuaire, dans les moindres détails. Il ne lui accorda aucun répit, la menaçant de révéler sa liaison aux trois juges qui ne manqueraient pas de la condamner. Au contraire Sélèna fut félicité pour son entreprise et son esprit d'initiative. Choses que la spectre méprisait à présent.

Toutes les nuits Sélèna pleurait en silence. Elle ne savait plus que faire. Elle avait goûté au bonheur et ne pouvait plus vivre sans. Elle avait toujours cru que sa vie lui convenait. Mais à présent elle savait que ce n'était pas la seule manière de vivre. Elle voulait revoir Aiolos, au risque de se blesser encore plus. Elle avait besoin de s'expliquer. Cependant jamais Sills ne la quitta des yeux. Il était une ombre surs ses pas. Même le chant de douleur des morts du Tartare ne lui redonnait pas le baume au cœur. Au contraire il lui semblait que c'était son propre cœur qui criait.

Le jour de la bataille surprise arriva trop vite. Sélèna avait envie de mourir sur le champ de bataille. Tout serait alors si simple. Mais son frère à ses cotés lui ôtait cette idée. Elle était la seule personne qu'il lui restait. Leurs parents étaient morts depuis si longtemps. Elle ne pouvait décevoir la dernière personne qui comptait encore sur elle, la seule qu'elle pouvait encore aimer. Qu'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé n'être qu'une statue de pierre, incapable du moindre sentiment.

Les armées d'Hadès partirent au petit jour, tentant de passer inaperçu pour mener une frappe rapide et la plus meurtrière possible avant que l'ennemi ne puisse réagir. Sélèna suivit le mouvement, agissant comme un mouton. Elle commença par détruire seulement les maisons, tuer les animaux, saccager tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais sans tuer d'humains.

Minos le remarqua rapidement d'ailleurs. Il ne pouvait se permettre qu'un spectre fasse échouer son plan. Il profita de son inattention pour lui lancer une attaque de manipulation. Sélèna se sentit alors débarrassée de toute culpabilité, de tout remords. Elle vivait pour tuer. Le sang qui gouttait à présent sur ses doigts la ravissait. Elle n'était qu'une machine de destruction et de peur. Ses yeux verts virèrent au rouge profond et sanglant. Elle allait se venger. Elle avait oublié la raison de cette colère mais elle s'en ravissait.

Les soldats du Sanctuaire arrivèrent les premiers. Puis les chevaliers. Le combat se déroula au bas des marches du Sanctuaire. Il n'y avait plus d'ordre aucun. Les armures des chevaliers d'Athéna contrastaient sous le soleil avec celles d'Hadès. C'était d'ailleurs le seul moyen de reconnaître les alliés des ennemis. La survie ici ne dépendait pas tant de l'agilité au combat et de l'expérience mais plutôt de la chance et de l'instinct. Souvent un chevalier se retrouvait devant une dizaine du camp adverse. Beaucoup de chevaliers des deux cotés tombèrent d'un coup lâchement porté dans le dos. Les attaques étaient retournées à l'envoyeur, touchaient d'autres cibles que celles visées ou allaient détruire les murs. Les ordres des dirigeants fusaient de partout. Mais le bruit de la bataille empêchait souvent toute compréhension. Il fallut vite passer par dessus les corps morts pour continuer de se battre. La place devenait rouge, les armures se tentaient peu à peu. Le carnage était total et le chaos indescriptible.

Au milieu de tout ça Sélèna réussissait à s'en sortir. Elle taillait tout ce qui passait à portée, foudroyant ennemis comme alliés. Sills se rapprocha d'elle et lui cria directement dans l'oreille :

- Trouve les chevaliers d'ors. C'est eux qu'il faut abattre en premier !

Puis il repartit combattre dans un autre groupe qui s'opposait au chevalier de l'aigle, apparemment blessé. Sélèna chercha des yeux un reflet doré. Elle vit de loin une armure d'or avec des ailes, un homme de dos qui tiraient de grandes flèches dorées. Elle courut aussi vite que possible, se frayant un chemin parmi la masse, posant les pieds dans le sang frais. Elle tuait tout ceux qui passaient devant elle, sans distinction. En approchant elle distinguait plus nettement le chevalier du Sagittaire. Il avait des cheveux blonds assez voyants d'ailleurs ! Et une tignasse qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre toutes. Pourtant rien ne l'avait préparé au choc qu'elle eut quand il se retourna, annihilant le sort de Minos.

- NON ! Pas toi !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Aiolos n'avait plus aucune envie de se battre en lui. Le grand Pope lui-même avait été mis au courant de l'affaire et avait menacé le chevalier. Ses sentiments ne devaient en aucun interférer au cas d'une attaque quel qu'elle soit. Il devrait être aux premiers rangs avec son armure. Aiolos n'avait donc même plus le choix. Il sentait à chaque instant les regards des autres chevaliers, des gardes, des apprentis sur lui, il entendait leurs murmures à chaque fois qu'il passait. Il ne supportait plus d'être avec d'autres personnes autour de lui. Mais il détestait encore plus être seul : il ne faisait que ressasser les évènements passés, cherchait ce qu'il devait faire. Son cœur et son devoir luttaient dans une même balance. Et ses larmes coulaient bien trop souvent. Il se sentait comme pris au piège. La déesse de l'amour devait l'avoir pris comme cible. Il souhaitait alors remonter le temps, revenir quelques temps avant, quand il se plaignait encore de n'avoir personne. S'il avait su sa chance à cet instant. Et pourtant. Il ne pouvait oublier qu'il avait connu un profond bonheur avec Sélèna. Il se sentait pris dans un tourbillon sans fin.

Un matin une alarme fut déclenchée dans tout le Sanctuaire. Ils étaient attaqués. Elle réveilla Aiolos après une trop courte mais rare nuit. Apparemment les armées d'Hadès étaient passées à l'offensive. Le Sanctuaire réagissait au plus vite. Aiolos regarda tout le monde s'activer d'un air absent. Il vit son frère monter les marches jusqu'à lui. Aiolia s'arrêta à quelques pas de son frère et leva sur lui un regard plein d'espoir. Mais il ne pouvait parler. Les mots n'avaient plus d'importance à présent. Il lui en voulait mais il le comprenait. Il le haïssait autant qu'il l'aimait. Et il avait besoin de son frère. Aiolos le suivit à contrecœur jusqu'au champ de bataille, son armure sur le dos. Il se devait de protéger son frère avant tout ! C'était sa dernière raison de vivre. Et il devait protéger ses amis, même si ceux-ci lui tournaient le dos pour le moment. Il avait juré fidélité à sa déesse. Après cette bataille, il demanderait à partir. S'il était encore en vie à ce moment-là !

Aiolos se battait comme un diable. Il haïssait les figures laides des spectres qu'il voyait défiler sous ses yeux. C'est parce qu'ils existaient, parce qu'Hadès existait et qu'il avait des soldats que Sélèna était devenue une ennemi, qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre ensemble. Aiolos se battait certes comme un diable mais toujours frappait des ennemis lointains. Il se devait à sa déesse mais ne pouvait supporter l'idée de toucher à la vie de son unique amour. Plutôt le doute que la certitude d'être son assassin. Mais en vérité la plupart des coups du chevalier n'étaient pas meurtrier. Inconsciemment il se retenait et ses attaques ne faisaient que stopper momentanément les soldats, les assommant tout au plus. Puis il sentit quelqu'un l'approcher derrière, une cosmo énergie noire comme les ténèbres, chargée de haine. Il se retourna vivement, en position d'attaque, une flèche bandée sur son arc d'or.

Pourtant son trait lumineux tomba aussitôt de ses mains. Le bruit qu'elle fit en tomba sembla résonner dans le nouveau silence. Ces cheveux noirs, ces grands yeux… C'était elle. Il ne pouvait en douter. Avec la même armure noire qu'il avait vu la dernière fois.

A cet instant la bataille cessa autour de lui. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Il vit Sélèna faire un pas vers lui, aussi surprise que lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire le moindre mot. Aiolia avait eu peur pour son frère, le voyant face à un spectre menaçant selon lui. Il n'avait pas reconnu la jeune femme et avait lancé une attaque lumineuse, frappant la malheureuse dans le dos. Le jeune lion ne s'attarda pas sur ce spectre et alla prêter main-forte à Milo, qui se débattait plus loin. Mais Sills avait remarqué le jeune lion. Profitant qu'il lui tournait le dos il lança sa plus terrible attaque, tuant aussi ses alliés sur son chemin. Il ne s'embarrassait pas de sentiment mais ce salaud venait quand même de tuer sa sœur, sa dernière et unique famille ! Aiolia chuta, un corps mort parmi d'autres.

Aiolos, lui, avait les yeux embués. Il voyait Sélèna tomber au ralenti pour atterrir dans ses bras. Il tomba à genoux, la soutenant autant qu'il pouvait. Ses larmes l'empêchaient d'articuler le moindre son. Sélèna le regarda, murmura péniblement quelques mots tout en crachant son sang et ferma les yeux une dernière fois. Ses paroles ne firent que renforcer les pleurs d'Aiolos alors qu'il serrait fortement le corps mort contre son armure.

- Bouge-toi un peu !

Kanon venait de tuer un adversaire qui tentait de s'en prendre à un Aiolos sans défense. Le sagittaire prit alors conscience que rien n'était terminé. Il souleva la jeune femme morte dans ses bras et courut mettre son corps à l'abri dans la première maison. Il expliquerait tout à Mu plus tard. Fou de rage et de douleur il se jeta dans la mêlée. Il ne se retenait plus du tout à présent. Tous ceux qui l'auraient vu ce jour là auraient pensé voir un démon lumineux en action. Il était un tourbillon d'or aveuglé par la haine. Les autres chevaliers encore en vie dirent plus tard qu'ils gagnèrent grâce à Aiolos. Une fête fut organisée pour les vivants le soir et pour Aiolos. Autant pour le féliciter que pour lui changer les idées. Il était bien assez tôt demain pour enterrer les morts. Mais Aiolos ne vint jamais.

En revenant du combat, Aiolos, inconscient de la mort de son petit frère, était passé récupérer le corps de Sélèna avant que Mu ne retourne dans sa maison. Discrètement, sans se faire voir de quiconque. Une fois chez lui il enleva sa propre armure et celle la femme qu'il aimait, admirant son corps blanc dénudé pour la première et dernière fois. Puis il lava le sang séché sur elle. Il passa sa soirée avec elle, à la regarder. Elle semblait dormir. Dans la tête d'Aiolos ne cessait de résonner les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

- Je t'aimais vraiment.

Le lendemain, quand les chevaliers inquiets, virent jusqu'à la maison du Sagittaire ils ne trouvèrent que les deux armures, or et noir, posées l'une contre l'autre, totalement remontées et vides. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Aiolos nulle part.

**FIN**


End file.
